AsuKazu - Proposal
by svetaryuura
Summary: "Are you willing to hand me the rest of your life, giving me a chance to bring you the greatest happiness in the world and to make you shines brighter than Hamal?", he said softly yet firmly, slowly yet clearly. "…Will you marry me?", the arrogant man asked softly and quietly while gazing at her profile, waiting for her respond patiently yet nervously.


Changed into his pure white shirt and tied his purest blanc d'innocence virginale ballroom tie with sparkling yellow sapphire brooch before putting on the beige vest and snow white tuxedo which was decorated with ruby red rose brooch with golden satin silk ribbon, and matching with his bronzed pants and leather shoes; the grey haired man stood in front of the balcony, waiting for his princess to show up while adjusting his snow white gloves that fitted perfectly with his broad hands.

Before too long, the lady that he is waiting for came into sight and caught his eyes; pearly white simple breezy styled empire silhouette that emphasized the curvy body figure of hers while the elegant French Twist styled up her brunette hair making her prominent collarbone even noticeable than it was already is. The corners of his lips curled up instinctively at the appearance of the lady as he held up his hand to her. Clacking sounds played from the long and thin white stiletto heels as she walked slowly towards him before reaching her hand to his. "**_You're so beautiful tonight…_**", locked his verdant green eyes onto her hazel eyes, he complimented her softly and smiling warmly.

Without waiting for another minute, he held her hand gently yet firmly, leading her to the spacious balcony where they greeted by sea of stars that floated on the dark velvet skies. He brought her to the front and wrapped his arms around her slender waist from the back as they leaned against the baluster slightly while looking up upon the glinting starry skies. Twinkling stars that scattered all over the night sky as if the goddess of night placed a dark piece of velvet and sprinkled with glimmering diamonds; the darker the sky is, the brighter the stars shine.

"_**It's so beautiful… The stars seem like reachable. It's truly impossible to look beyond these captivating gems**_", she spoke softly without taking her glinting eyes from the enchanting views. "**_Ah… Look at there_**", the astronomer pointed up to the left of the sky. "_**It's Ram… Our sign… Found it?**_", he continued. "_**Hmm…? Where…?**_", the not-familiar-with-astronomy Aries tried to find for the simple-and-easy-to-recognized Ram constellation, however, the thousand shinning stars had her eyes blinded. The Aries man laughed softly at her careless trait before straightened his arm and pointing the position of the constellation that represented their signs- the Ram. "_**Here… Try to find Hamal, the brightest star and Sheratan, the second-brightest and you'll see the Ram**_", the astronomer explained patiently and smilingly. "_**Brightest…?**_", as instructed, the hazel eyes of hers tried its best to discover where the brightest star locating at.

It was almost impossible for her to find as for her, every single star is just as bright as the other- until 120 seconds passed. "_**I found it! Is it that one?**_", she reached out her slender index fingertip and pointed to the same direction with her beloved one. "_**Ah… That's the one. Not bad, you've improved in stargazing…**_", the astronomer said softly as he held her hand and pulled back to wrap her waist. "_**That was because I joined you every time you stargazed at home, and I learned little by little**_", she said with hints of arrogance.

For some reasons, they shared the same arrogance; though this similarity does turn into their spark of tiffs, however, it was also one of the sources of the laughter in their relationship. Unintentionally, Kazuki let out a soft chuckle before speaking softly and arrogantly, "_**If you want to, I don't mind giving you free classes to turn you from amateur into professional**_", said the arrogant man. "_**Really?!**_", she exclaimed with her hazel eyes widened, feeling somewhat excited of the kind-offer from her beloved man. "_**Ah… I mean it, but…in return, you're going to reward me with the rest of your life, since the duration of this special course from the best astronomer is equal to the rest of your life**_", the arrogant man spoke conceitedly.

She does not understand his seems-to-be-straightforward declaration. Was he pulling her leg as always or was he hinting something else? Without trying to solve the puzzle in her mind, she voiced out her confusion forthrightly, "**_I don't understand. What are you trying to say?_**", she asked.

"_**Have you ever realized that you, yourself, are pretty clumsy and stupid sometimes? Though you looked tough, but in fact, you're not even capable to take a good care of yourself. When you're out of my sight, you started to get so careless and clumsy that you knocked onto many things in just a short period of time. You'll never tell me what had happened, not until I found your bruises on your arms and knees. And what's next is that when I treat your bruises, you started to complain how pain is it as if the tough image that you built up a moment back was now all turned into ashes… … … You're just a spoiled silly brat that acting tough most of the time, which making me worried about you all the time. I couldn't think of anyone that could handle you as well as I am**_", he confessed. "_**…I want to make sure you're always being taken care as well as when you're with me**_", the Aries man spoke softly with hints of sincerity.

Both of the Arians stayed silent for a moment before Kazuki reached one of his hand onto his pocket and took out a tiny red box, holding it up to her while locking her in his arms. He opened the scarlet box and revealed a gleaming diamond ring that stood prominently in the tiny box. For a moment, she was paralyzed- not only for the sudden appearance of the simple-designed ring, but also for sudden idea of what is he going to do that ran across her mind.

"_**Are you willing to hand me the rest of your life, giving me a chance to bring you the greatest happiness in the world and to make you shines brighter than Hamal?**_", he said softly yet firmly, slowly yet clearly. "_**…Will you marry me?**_", the arrogant man asked softly and quietly while gazing at her profile, waiting for her respond patiently yet nervously.

Surprise was the only emotion she had. She has never experienced such a heavy heartbeat ever. His every word that danced into her ear turned into a note of the rhapsody that played by her heart. She wouldn't surprise if heart attack happen on her for now. Was it because of embarrassment or was it because of her thumping hard heartbeat? She could felt her skin burning hot, as if the chillness of the cold night has never brushed her skin in the first place. She silenced for few moments... Few moments that the arrogant man has ever experienced, it was as if few hours for Kazuki; while the paralyzed lady trying to calm herself down and find the right word to respond her beloved man.

Just right before the arrogant man was about to open his mouth, she broke the silent. "**_As if there's anyone could handle you as well as me too…_**", she protested. "_**… … …Are you not going to put that ring on me or are you trying to hint me to put it on myself?!**_", she asked with hints of frustration that the arrogant astronomer isn't making another further move after her indirect answer. The frustration of the flustering lady hanged a teasing smile on his face as he kept his eyes on her frowning yet blushing face. "_**No… But I want to hear your answer to my last question before I put it onto you**_", he said teasingly and arrogantly.

Never has she won in their teasing competition, and this fact that wandered in her mind making her clicking her tongue while pouting slightly. Let out a soft sigh, she gave him a firm answer, "_**Yes, I'm willing to… I'm willing to hmm…to marry you**_", she said embarrassingly and averted her eyes from his beautiful face. Feeling somewhat satisfied, the arrogant man smiled victoriously and relieved as he took out the gleaming ring, putting down the tiny red box on top the baluster before holding up her right hand and sliding the ring onto her slender ring finger gently. He, then, intertwined their fingers and reached his another hand onto her chin, bringing her face to his as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, sealing their vows of devotion with the tender kiss underneath the sea of glittering stars which sparkling as if the thousand stars are giving out their blessing to the adorable couple.


End file.
